Fecal incontinence is the loss of voluntary control to retain feces in the rectum. Fecal incontinence may be the result of a number of causes, such as old age, disease or trauma. Some patients suffering from fecal incontinence may deal with the condition by performing exercises, utilizing biofeedback or managing the diet.
For some patients, however, such measures are ineffective. In a healthy human being, the internal and external anal sphincters contract to prevent the escape of waste, the external sphincter being under the voluntary control of the patient. In some patients, however, the patient may have some control over the external sphincter, but one or both sphincters lack sufficient bulk to close the anus and prevent the escape of fecal matter.
There have been many approaches addressing fecal incontinence. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,947 to Berman describes a continence device inserted into the anal canal. This device can be inserted to prevent leakage and removed to allow waste to pass. U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,623 to Snyder et al. discloses a surgically implantable cuff-like device that acts as an artificial sphincter. This device is implanted in a major surgical procedure, is not easily removable, and includes moving parts.
Other approaches involve implantation of materials to bulk up the region surrounding the anus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,717 and 6,595,910 to Silverman et al., for example, disclose a non-aqueous solution introduced into the rectal wall that forms a non-biodegradable solid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,792,478 to Lawin et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,684 to Hench et al. disclose addressing fecal incontinence by implantation of various solids in solution.
Table 1 below lists documents that disclose techniques for addressing fecal incontinence.
TABLE 1U.S. Pat. No.InventorsTitle6,595,910Silverman et al.Method for Treating Fecal Incontinence6,579,224Burton et al.Apparatus and Method for Inserting anAdjustable Implantable GenitourinaryDevice6,533,717Silverman et al.Method for Treating Fecal Incontinence6,491,623Snyder et al.Device for Preventing FecalIncontinence6,354,991Gross et al.Incontinence Treatment Device6,190,684Hench et al.Injectable Bio-Active Glass in aDextran Suspension6,090,063Makower et al.Device, System and Method forImplantation of Filaments and Particlesin the Body5,792,478Lawin et al.Tissue Injectable Composition andMethod of Use5,704,893TimmVessel Occlusive Apparatus andMethod4,979,947BermanEncapsulated Expandable ContinenceDevice
All documents listed in Table 1 above are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their respective entireties. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate readily upon reading the Summary of the Invention, Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments and Claims set forth below, many of the devices and methods disclosed in the patents of Table 1 may be modified advantageously by using the techniques of the present invention.